


Fire In Your Heart

by Tsuh



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Books, F/M, Fire, Friendship/Love, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Oblivious Clarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 21:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18533302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuh/pseuds/Tsuh
Summary: She sat down on the floor, waiting.  Now, smoke was hanging so thick in the library’s rafters that she could read words in it. She closed her eyes, waiting for her end. She could almost hear Bellamy calling her name.





	Fire In Your Heart

She liked being in here. Her friends never came. They knew she needed to be alone when she retreated in this place and they respected that. It was an old library. There were not many books and it had been a long time since something new came in. It was not important. She mostly came here for the atmosphere. It was peaceful. She rarely saw someone, not even an employee.

She navigated quietly between the shelves, caressing the books’ spines, sometimes grabbing one. The smell of old books was soothing.

She finally reached the art section where, as usual, she grabbed a random book. She had discovered it was the better way to learn something new: to let herself be surprised. Before, she tended to take too long to pick a book and, often, she already knew of the subject.

Clarke looked around but there were still no one around. She walked until she reached the forbidden sign on the stairs leading to the roof. She cautiously passed under the sign and ascended the stairs to reach an old room under the roof.

As she was near her favorite spot, she noticed something was strange. She could not point what it was exactly but, something was different. She slowed down, let her book on the table on her left.

“Hello?”

Obviously, she was alone. She looked around but there was nothing.

“Someone’s here?” she almost laughed at the ridicule of the situation she brought herself in. She wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for her obsession with old books and her will to avoid Bellamy at all costs.

Some time passed and her discomfort had not disappeared, but Clarke decided to ignore it. She started to read. She lost herself in the pages until she started coughing. The air around her was thicker ans it was becoming hard to breath. It’s when she noticed the _mist_ around her.

She did not panic. Well, she really panicked when she noticed she was trapped upstairs. She tried to go down but the stairs started to collapse under her feet.

There was nothing to do. She started to laugh, her nerves failing her. All of this because of her fear of talking to Bellamy. At least she was in a place she loved. What was better than dying surrounded by books? Well, except for the option of ‘not dying’.

She sat down on the floor, waiting.  Now, smoke was hanging so thick in the library’s rafters that she could read words in it. She closed her eyes, waiting for her end. She could almost hear Bellamy calling her name.

“Clarke!”

Why did she think about him now? It was not the time for this. She should think of her mother and all the things she couldn’t say but no! Of course, it had to be Bellamy’s voice in her head. Until the end he would have been a pain.

“Clarke!”

Let me go, she wanted to tell him. It was so peaceful: the sound of the fire eating everything around and the smell of burning books. She would have never imagined it to be so easy to let go and finally stop fighting everything to just stay alive.

“Clarke! Wake up!”

She startled, opened her eyes suddenly. She realized she was not in the library but on a couch, Bellamy’s couch.

“You’re fine?”

“hum... yes. Why wouldn’t I?” she started to recall what happened. The library was so perfect, so real.

“You collapsed on me just after telling me we needed to talk.”

Now she remembered. Clarke looked around, trying to avoid Bellamy’s suspicious gaze. She had woken up feeling sick this morning. She had planned to go to the library but on her way she had felt worse and decided not to go. How she ended in front of Bellamy’s door was however a mystery.

Bellamy reached her, stopping just before he touched her. He seemed... relieved?

“I’m glad you came here.”

Well… that was unexpected coming from him, especially after what she had told him the other day. He surely saw her surprise.

“I know you were supposed to go to this old library and… they just announced it burnt down. There was a girl in there. They couldn’t save her.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
